


Long is the wait, great is the reward

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Marking, Marriage - Implied Marriage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fluff feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru had been waiting for quite a long time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Long is the wait, great is the reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/gifts).



‘‘Are you sure you desire this?’’

His hand rested on her thigh, delicate skin marked by the sharp edges of his claws. On her neck, she trembled at the ghost of his caress. His eyes danced on her lips, a rush of blood tainting his cheeks a soft pink hue.

Not once in four years she’d have imagined  _ him _ , the Lord of the West, on his knees, inches away from her almost bare body, with blushing cheeks and parting her legs-- though the latter had come to a halt when he sensed her faltering heartbeat on his ears. 

‘‘Y-Yes, I’m just-’’ she crossed his eyes, usually a golden calm, now his eyebrows were furrowed in the slightest, ‘‘-I’m just not used to this, or you, this close, and knowing that- Sesshomaru I-’’

‘‘Kagome.’’ 

Her mouth dangled open at her name on his lips. It was rare when he said it, in front of anybody but himself. His mouth pressed a kiss against her forehead, then her cheek. His hand strayed from her thigh and now rubbed slow circles on her palm with his thumb.

‘‘Did you forget something? Or do you need anything?’’

‘‘No, no. S-Sorry, could you- um, could you ease me?’’

‘‘Of course. Lie down and try to relax; tap me if you want to stop or try something different.’’

Doing as told, Kagome laid on the fluffed-up mokomoko at the lack of proper back support. Her black hair splayed over her shoulders and his tail, pink cheeks now red, his lips travelling between the valley of her breasts as he reached under her gown, lifting it with slow care.

Most other nights, she wouldn’t have brought a semi-transparent night gown from her time into Edo Japan. However, most other nights weren’t prepared with special care after weeks of not seeing each other.

Her tension pooled in her stomach, growing stiff as his mouth moved lower, tracing down with those dangerous claws of his. His breath clashed between her thighs, but he hesitated. Her gaze lifted to look at him, at the slight drool of his long tongue, tempted to lap the glistening folds between her legs.

‘‘Sess- Ahhh!’’ Her head fell back, his face pushed in between, his hands holding her thighs steady. The moan from her lips turned into the softest of echo, followed by smaller ones while his mouth worked her pleasure.

His service was slow, squirming and parting her entrance with it, fearing what may happen if he tried to use his fingers in place of his tongue. Her sex dripped onto his mouth, not only his lips, but past the edges of them as well. He traced back to this very savor previous times, many other nights, but it just tempted him how much sweeter she tasted when he missed her the most.

‘‘A-Ahh, nngh!’’

Reaching up, he squeezed one breast in his palm, rubbing and squeezing the nipple between two digits rather than with his thumb. Mokomoko shifted, impatient, beneath her soft body. A breathless chuckle escaped, followed by a suppressed moan. ‘‘Sesshomaru, your- ah! -tail is moving...’’

A crimson shade across her face, ocean blue met with his golden gaze. Eyeing how her wetness glistened on his chin, and his eyes lost themselves at the sight of her.

Kagome, on the other hand, outlined the bulge in his lower, elegant silks.

Her leg moved up, his member throbbing against the warm caress and an unsatisfied groan at his clothes. 

She kept her hands above his, holding them in place. Cold toe tips stroked down his maroon hip stripes as she undid his pants with her feet. Undid being a far-too-fancy way of her actions; tugging and pushing them down, with little care for how expensive they could be. They were nothing more than a constrict for who she wanted.

Sesshomaru’s cock throbbed, and a small, transparent drop on the tip let her know that he was aching for it just as bad as she did. A smile was drawn on his face, small but visible, and Kagome shifted to lay on her side, still supported by his tail.

Kagome watched his teeth sink into her shoulder, grinding his needy length against her entrance. The pain numbed almost completely by the pleasure, waves of it coursing through her veins in newfound sensations.

‘‘May I?’’ Even at his most lustful, he paused to ask, licking over the bite.

‘‘Go ahead,’’ she mumbled, her side relaxed though her drive refused to cease until satisfaction, ‘‘be gentle, still.’’

Her last three words let out in a moan, her nails dug into his bicep. It didn’t ache as much as she was told, but the assault of the first three inches sliding in with ease made them bury deeper on his flesh.

‘‘You’re warm, so… soft,’’ he whispered, licking the bite mark, ‘‘so sweet,’’ he mumbled against her neck, ‘‘so  _ damn _ good…’’

Every couple of words whispered was another inch, until there was nothing left to sight. Kagome had taken him whole, lips curving into an ‘o’. Sesshomaru stayed still; Kagome felt her inside stretch to accommodate him. Not painfully large, she gave a slight nod. 

His first thrust was slow, but hard. Her breasts bounced by the push. A sharp, minuscule grin crossed his face.

‘‘I promised I’d make your first time good.’’

‘‘Mmf! Why you smug-- Nngh, G-God…!’’

His thrust soon became another, then three more; his last bother to keep count stopped there and yet, he made sure each one kept to the steady, growing rhythm of the previous. 

Her naked flesh hitting against his hips, bruised by red claw marks,  _ his _ claw marks. Leading a path from her hip down to her ass, his mouth watered at such sight. The demon’s body towered over the priestess, his grip on her tightening, thrusts became like those of a savage and from her lips rose adorable whines. 

Kagome tangled her hands with his silver hair, until they cupped his face. Travelling down slowly to his chest, one hand only, firm against him in a weak attempt to keep him at bay from wrecking her body-- or the wooden floor.

Tight together, her legs ached. She pushed the lord off just for a moment, shifting onto her stomach with mokomoko keeping her ass just a little higher.

‘‘Like this, please, I’m getting close,’’ Kagome begged, spreading her entrance for him again. Sesshomaru thrusted in, picking up the pace he’d stopped moments ago.

Bent over, the sultry moans and lewd noises were barely contained within the bedroom. He slid out until the tip, then back in with more force.

‘‘Ahh, yes! S-Sesshomaru!’’

‘‘Kagome…’’ his voice oozed ravenous lust against her good shoulder. His name had never been said so honestly; every syllable with clear intent to drive his libido beyond control. ''Kagome!''

A growl, his force grew madder. Every inch of her, for an instant, belonged to him. And he craved so desperately to hear her say the same; he was hers, and no other. For that briefness, and he’d be satisfied forever perhaps. Against her warmth, the soft mass that was her body, the beauty of her disheveled dark hair, half-closed eyes and the sweat that bead between her shoulder blades.

His climax arrived inside the very warmth, pressed against Kagome; a soft, canine purr on her nape as ropes of cum gushed out of her intimacy.

Seconds to recover, his claws scraped the wooden floor as he inched away and shifted to her side.

‘‘Kagome, my love…?’’ 

He pulled her towards him, concern fading just as quickly as it came, her face that of peaceful ecstasy.

‘‘Never figured you for a… quiet-climax type of lady.’’ He mused, leaving pecks on her cheek.

‘‘Mmm, well there’s a-alot we’re going to learn about each other in this honeymoon,  _ Lord  _ Sesshomaru…’’ she chuckled, leaving a little ‘boop’ at the tip of his nose.

‘‘Then we should be thankful there will be no servants around,  _ Lady _ Higurashi, or should I say of the Inu house?’’ He replied, and nestled the priestess in his arms. His lips resting one last kiss on her forehead, marvelling at the symbol of a flower that appeared on her forehead, for little more than a second. 

‘‘Lady of the Inu House?’’

‘‘No... Just Kagome is more than perfect for you.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here belong to me. This is just a work of fiction purely for fun.**


End file.
